


Who am I?

by LiLLiaHNiNSaNiTY



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aster Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Father!Nicholas St. North, Guardians are in for a surprise, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) Has Issues, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) Needs a Hug, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) is a Little Shit, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) is a Tease, Jack Frost can dance, Jack Frost is Nightlight (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost misses his family, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack is a Little Shit, Jack is a Tease, Jack is oblivious, Jamie Understands Why Parents Need Drinks, M/M, MiM misses his friend, Mother!Toothiana, Multi, No Planning, Older Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians), Protective E. Aster Bunnymund, Sandy is the Councilor, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, let's do this, okay i'm done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiLLiaHNiNSaNiTY/pseuds/LiLLiaHNiNSaNiTY
Summary: Jack Frost begins to remember a time before he fell in the ice, MiM wants to help his oldest friend but can't hold a conversation for long. The Guardians begin to notice Jack's strange behaviour and wonder why, but then again, what do they really know in the three years they've worked with Frost?





	Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians know something is up with Jack, so it's time for a not-so-normal meeting at The Pole. What could happen?

Jack Frost was pacing on his pond and froze his steps, the most amazing thing happened to him just a few years ago and more surprises are appearing. He wanted to tell his fellow guardians soon about this but Manny had insisted not yet. Yes, everyone, what we’ve all been waiting for has come to pass…

Jack Frost remembers he was Nightlight.

It was bound to happen eventually, being around the very people that your Prince (or is it king now) chose to fight alongside you as fellow Guardians will influence memory triggers. It started about 2 years after he became a Guardian, he began dreaming of an old life protecting a young boy. He realized that the boy was Man in Moon and these were his memories, he flew to the tallest point in the world to get his answers. Surprisingly, Manny had answered, he told him how everything leading up to this had been his choice and even he doesn’t know why Jack forgot. Manny did promise to make up for his lack of communication to his old bodyguard and help his dearest friend regain his memories. Over time, the winter spirit remembered more and more of his old life. He could feel his Nightlight energy begin to resurface, the one thing he believed that Manny was constantly teasing him about was that his old hairstyle was awful. However, he hasn’t remembered everything and what he does remember is in pieces at best.

“Hey, Frost?” Bunny called tentatively. He wasn’t used to the Guardian of Fun pacing with a frustrated look on his face. “You okay, mate?”

“Yeah, just thinking of a prank that probably won’t work.” The giant alien rabbit didn’t seem convinced but let it drop.

“Well then, ya don’t mind a little Guardian meeting at the Pole, do ya?” Jack smiled and said he’d meet the other at The Pole, Bunny used his tunnels. When he got there all the others looked at him expectantly. “He’s on his way, but somethin’s definitely up with him. He was pacing on his pond, freezing it when it’s the middle of Spring and lookin’ quite frustrated.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t some annoying spring or winter spirit wanting to get a jab at Jack?” Tooth asked and Aster shook his head. Just then, Jack flew through his preferred window with a smile on his face and a cold wind to ruffle everyone.

“So, wha’d I miss?” knowing full well he didn’t miss anything.

North smiled fondly. “Nothing Jack, this is no ordinary meeting.” Jack raised an eyebrow while leaning on his staff.

“Jack, we’ve noticed you acting strangely and it got us thinking.” Tooth continued carefully, sitting on one of the sofas in the room. “We ask you about yourself but you somehow managed to avoid or redirect every single question we’ve asked you. Sometimes you would answer vaguely yet still fulfil our curiosity, and that’s wrong for both of us.”

“What do you mean?” Jack perched himself on his staff, Aster knows it shouldn’t be possible to balance on the stick but then again it is Jack.

“We were hoping you could tell us more about you, maybe even what has you so troubled.” Tooth flew so she was eye level. “We should have noticed you dodging us and that’s our mistake, but you should have just told us if you weren’t ready to answer. Trust us, Jack, as we trust you.”

Jack glanced at Sandman before answering. “I do trust you, it’s more force of habit than anything.” Tooth tilted her head and Jack sighed, taking a seat on a chair. “I’ve been on my own for as long as I can remember and very few spirits have been nice to me. I’ve avoided talking about personal subjects so that no one can try to hurt me again.”

Tooth nodded and gestured for everyone to take a seat. “So, what else do you want to know?”

“Well...” Tooth thought for a moment.

“I have question.” North stated suddenly. “Where’s your home? You’re always at pond like it’s your home.”

Jack frowned. “It’s not exactly a home but the pond is the closest thing I have to one.”

North’s eyes widened. “You have no home?”

“I’m a winter spirit and its always Winter somewhere, I’m usually on the move so I just stayed in a tree in the area.”

“Not anymore!” North’s voice boomed then spoke in a fatherly tone. “Jack, the very thought of you resting in some random place, in view of danger, and alone feels very wrong. From now on you will always have a place here at The Pole!”

“But I’ve been fine for the last 300 years.” jack protested weakly, he didn’t know how to deal with this.

“That doesn’t make it better!” Bunny hoped to Jacks side. “Mate, You’ve helped us realize that we can’t stay cooped and away from children anymore. At least not as much. And I still want to make up from my blowout from ‘68, so to start you will also have a place to stay in the Warren. Just don’t freeze the flowers.” Jack laughed at the spring spirits playful jab.

“Me too, feel free to come by the Palace anytime. Believe it or not but I am a good listener.” Tooth joined proudly. Jack could feel frost covering his face and tears threatening to spill, he jumped when North put a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry.” Was Jacks response after seeing the shocked faces of all three, yes three, Sandman had been watching with delight at the bonding experience. He already knew most of Jacks secrets and was happy the young spirit was finally warming up to the others, even if they acted a little fast. The elves brought over some hot chocolate for everyone and no one asked Jack any personal questions for the rest of the evening. Not that they really could since he was telling some stories of some of his good pranks to spirits over the years; and When Phil came over they both told stories of Jacks various failed attempts at breaking into the workshop.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just finishing school and moving soon so this might take a while to update, I'm sorry but life is life. I WILL update as soon as I can!


End file.
